Hidden
by bucktooth22
Summary: Remus is a particularly private werewolf. Only, Sirius seems oblivious to that. WOLF STAR PUPPY LOVE SLASH FLUFF
1. Hidden Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus hated being a werewolf. Remus also hated full moons. The only thing that made nights like that bearable were his friends. He had a very limited number and only one of them didn't join him on full moons. Of the three that did, Sirius, James, and Peter, he had one particular favorite. Lilly, his only other friend, was still unaware of his...condition. Only thing was, he wasn't a favorite. Of all his friends, he was no one's favorite. He was more of a background character and, being an avid reader, he had studied it intensely. James and Sirius were best friends. Potter was Black's favorite. Evans was Potter's favorite. Snape was Evan's favorite. Potter was Pettigrew's favorite. That meant he was on the same level as Peter which was a good reason to wrinkle his nose and, or scoff. The problem, however, was that Peter was the comic relief in their group leaving Remus as more of an outsider. As he mulled all this over, chewing on small bites of his chocolate bar, reading his very favorite book, he began to grow sad. This was, as far as Remus was concerned, something he needed to bury within himself. He had to hide it because he couldn't bother his friends with something as stupid as feeling left out. Especially when he was the outsider. What would they think of him? Would their opinion of him decease? He'd never really been good at their level of scheming and pranks and he mostly just did their homework for them but surly they thought of him as more than just a object to use. A servant for homework, a lesser to Peter. He, unlike his three other animagus friends was not a pureblood. Remus shut his book with an angry thud as he finished the last of his chocolate bar. He was the house elf of a trio of pure bloods. The pet, the maid, the butler, the help. He was nothing to them and he suddenly felt very sad. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't started crying yet and was relieved that he had been able to retain it this far. He returned the book to its spot in the shelf in the big old library before returning to his room. The room he shared with his three masters. He sat on his bed and as he reached for his school textbook he realized his hand was shaking. His eyes followed its shakes up his arm to realize he was shaking softly. He opened his mouth to questions himself silently about it only to release a small sob. He quickly shut it again as Sirius and James walked into the room side by side, Peter trailing after. He grabbed his book and laid back on his bed quickly, hiding his face behind the large text.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face?" James asked laughing.

"Did you see the looks on everyone else's faces?" Sirius countered, also laughing. They flopped down onto their respective beds, Sirius's next to Remus and James's across from Sirius. This left Peter to waddle to his bed, across from Remus where he smiled between the two laughing boys.

"You missed the fun Moony." James said.

"Yeah Remus." Minion Peter added.

"The full moon's tonight. You should get some sleep." Sirius said as he moved from his bed to stand by Remus's, arms folded over his chest.

"Mhmm." Remus mumbled, not trusting his voice. He began pulling the curtains shut but before he could Sirius snatched the book from his hands, revealing his tear-stained face. James was laying back on his bed and Peter was paying too much attention to James, leaving Sirius as the only one to notice.

"Moony-" Sirius stopped, noting the terrified look Remus's face turned into. He dropped the book on the table between their two beds and climbed into bed with the werewolf. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sirius said as he settled down under the covers next to Remus without another word. Remus was silent and still for a long time before he finished closing the curtains.

"Thank you." Remus whispered softly.


	2. Hidden Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus woke up when his alarm went off and hurried to the shrieking shack as fast as he could. As he ran he felt his insides burning as his bones rearranged and his flesh contorted. His only comfort was the black wolf running beside him. The other two hadn't been roused by the alarm and would show up later when their own alarms went off. By the time he got to the whomping willow he was ready to claw himself to bits but he pushed on, through the tunnel, his canine shadow never far behind. As he emerged in the swaying remains of the building he let himself go, set his wolf free. He felt everything inside him rearrange and soon, he was the wolf.


	3. Hidden Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus woke up shivering and cold, like he did every post full moon morning. He was only kept warm on his stomach by the furry black wolf curled up against him. He looked around and saw a stag sleeping with its legs tucked neatly under him and a fat rat laying casually on the floor. He stood, feeling his muscles stretch and protest the movement and his skin crawl from the chilly morning air. The creaky house did nothing to protect them from the cold. He forced a smile even though the memory of why he was crying hit him like a ton of bricks as Sirius turned back into a person and stood beside him. Both boys were naked, having left their clothes when they turned. Another pair of pajamas, Remus internally frowned, ruined. "The others aren't up yet. You don't have to pretend to be happy." Sirius said, seeing right through his fake smile. Remus had spent all his life hiding himself, building walls and forming a mask, a fake smile that told the world he was a happy young boy, normal in the wizarding world, and just good. He'd taken so much time building it, perfecting it, polishing and training himself, and here was Sirius, able to see right through all of it, able to break down every defense Remus had constructed over the years.

"We should head back." Remus said as a shiver went down his spine, his fake smile unwavering despite Sirius's frown.

"I'm gay." Remus blurted out, his smile fading. Only with Sirius would he truly feel safe enough to let his mask fall. He'd never told anyone. The marauders had tried setting him up with girls before but Remus would just laugh it off saying he didn't have time for such nonsense with all his school work.

"Is that why you were crying?" Sirius asked, his face softening. Remus shook his head no, knowing Sirius would be able to call him on a lie. "Ok." Sirius said calmly as he pulled out some clothes from the battered dresser beside the dilapidated bed. Remus realized just how exposed he'd really been to Sirius. No clothes, no wand, no walls, no mask. He threw Remus's clothes to him before the boys pulled their clothes on in a hurry. Remus mused about how he wished they'd be pulling in their clothes in a hurry, the bed a mess and their bodies sore, only for a different reason.

They walked back to the castle at a slow casual pace, a tense silence between them. "You know you can tell me anything Moony. I don't judge. So when you're ready..." Sirius left the offer unfinished as they got to the end of the tunnel, preparing to leave via the whomping willow. Remus was silent, stopping just before they left the tunnel. Sirius stopped beside him, watching and waiting for Remus to make a move. Sirius had played his move, now it was Remus's turn. He took a shuddering breath before pushing through his fear to spill his guts.

"I feel left out like I'm not really part of the group even though I know I am and I think I maybe should just not have friends anymore because that means trusting people and trusting people means they can hurt you and I really couldn't deal with being hurt right now. I feel like I'm being stupid and greedy so I didn't want to tell anyone." Remus confessed in one big blob of feelings.

"Well you are being stupid." Sirius said casually, as if it didn't destroy Remus. "You're just as much part of the marauders as me or James. We became animagus for you and if you want we can start doing our own homework every once in a while. You don't have to prank with us but you could go with us when we prank." Sirius said as he par Remus awkwardly on the shoulder. "It's not greedy. It's just Moony." He smiled. "So anyway, if you're cool with it, we can tell James about you being gay. Then the two of us can set you up with guys." Sirius clapped his hands together, scheming dates and planning romance for his friend. Remus smiled softly as he followed Sirius back into the castle.


	4. Hidden Vows

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"What're you into?" James asked, quill and parchment ready, his eyes deadly serious as he stared at Remus. Remus thought for a moment.

"Likes dogs." He said. Sirius laughed but James looked angry.

"Remus!" I'm trying to set you up with the perfect guy! Take this more serious." He huffed. Remus thought for a while, much to James's displeasure.

"I don't really think I have a type." He said at last. As if he were going to drool at the thought and saw tall dark and hansom. James sighed dramatically.

"Well then we'll go on a field test." James said standing with a frustrated huff.

"Field test?" Sirius asked, looking excited.

"We'll walk around school and Remus will point out guys he likes." James said as the four got up and began traversing the school. James made them stop every time they saw and guy and asked Remus whether he found him attractive or not. For most Remus responded in the negative. The few that Remus said he liked James would interrogate why he liked them, writing down their names and why Remus liked them. When he was done taking notes he'd ask them if they would date Remus, this part was that embarrassed the werewolf. One said a solid yes and another said yes if he weren't in a relationship but most apologized and said no. James put a check by the kid's name that said yes and a question mark by the maybe while everyone else got X's. James began arranging a date for Remus and his new interest. He was a year younger, with short black hair and an awkward smile. He had a small scar on his upper lip and bright blue eyes. Remus took the boy out to Hogsmeade for their "date" where they got to know each other. Remus was surprised to learn about the boy, having never met him before. He liked to read and was half wizard on his dad's side, his mum was a muggle. He liked cats and he'd gotten the scar from his neighbor's dog named Dexter. That was what made him a cat person. He was frightened of dogs. Remus talked about how he liked to read and was born from magic parents but wasn't a pureblood. He explained that he liked dogs but not really cats but he was afraid of werewolves. The boy agreed that he too was afraid of werewolves. When he got back to his room after his date with the Ravenclaw the others demanded all the details. Remus revealed most of the goings on of his evening before yawning and saying he needed sleep. Sirius grinned with pride so before sleeping he had to ask.

"And what did you three do?" Remus asked.

"Our homework!" Sirius shouted as he jumped up in excitement. Remus offered them a small smile.

"Fun isn't it?" Remus laughed. James dropped his thick textbook on the floor.

"Never again." James vowed as he put his feet on top of it.

"Just...don't make a habit of it." Sirius laughed. Remus laughed softly with a silent vow not to.


	5. Hidden Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The next day Remus told his new admirer that, although he liked him, he couldn't keep seeing him as it would be unfair. He was in love with another and with that, the two departed on casual terms. Remus however, didn't tell his friends that he'd broken up with the boy, knowing they'd be right back on the dating warpath with him whether he wanted it or not. After a few days, Sirius asked about the kid.

"You two crazy kids going out again? All-nighter this time?" Sirius winked suggestively.

"I broke it off." Remus said casually as he finished the last of the homework.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked incredulously. Remus shrugged. "You can't just shrug it off Remus!" Sirius said angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it." Remus said, clearly ruffled at Sirius's anger. James walked in the door to their room, laughing with Peter about something that had happened before they'd entered the room. Something Sirius and Remus weren't privy to.

"Get out!" Sirius shouted. James's eyes widened and Peter seemed to have less of a neck than usual. "I'm having a private conversation with Moony." Sirius said, his teeth elongating into fangs before he turned to Remus, returning to human teeth. "Gosh Prongs. Oblivious as always." He threw over his shoulder as James backed slowly out the door, a questioning look sent Remus's way before he and Peter left. "I can tell when you're upset so spill the beens. No more when you're ready crap. You're telling me everything." Sirius said as he walked up to Remus in a surprisingly threatening way.

"Nothing to tell." Remus said defiantly. He didn't mean to sound so defensive but he supposed he felt it, and it was showing.

"Remus." Sirius growled.

"Sirius." Remus snapped. "Calm the bloody hell down. I just don't want to be in a relationship. He understood that and it's fine." Remus said standing, he was shorter than his friend which forced him to look up at him. It was one of the things that Remus liked about Sirius. The tall dark and handsome rebel thing Sirius had going on with his shaggy black hair, cloudy grey eyes, always wearing black, usually leather, when he was feeling particularly rebellious he added eyeliner and black nail polish to the mix but usually that was a bit much. Remus was suppressing the attraction he felt to the tall dark and handsome stud standing before him.

"You're feeling insecure and alone. Don't take that out on that kid. He likes you." Sirius said, using his height as an intimidation tactic.

"Don't patronize me." Remus said as he tried to push Sirius away but only ended up bouncing off his sturdy chest and falling back onto his bed. Remus noted the hesitant smile and the struggle to repress laughter from Sirius. Black moved closer to Remus who was laying sprawled on the bed.

"You're feeling alone." Sirius said softly as he got on the bed, his knees on either side of Remus's hips. "Insecure." Sirius said leaning in close, his breath tickling Remus's neck. "So you broke up with that poor-" He licked a trail up Remus's sweet tasting neck, making Remus shiver. "-love struck-" he nipped Remus's earlobe making him grab the sheets in his fists. "-kid." He said leaving a sloppy kiss on Remus's lower neck, where it turned into shoulder. Remus's hips bucked, much to his embarrassment.

"Sirius." Remus tried to sound stern but his voice cracked and he was breathing heavy.

"If you're into guys, I guess you have to be with the best." Sirius said haughtily before capturing Remus's lips in a mind blowing kiss. Much to their surprise, James and Peter walked in again.

"I hope you two are done talk-" He stopped mid word as his voice went up a few octaves. "I didn't know you swung that way Padfoot." He said trying to gain control of his high pitched voice and failing.

"I don't." Sirius said leaving Remus blushing furiously and needing more despite this new level of heartbreak.

"Didn't look that way to me." He said. "What about you Wormtail?" James looked down at his thick stumpy friend.

"Nope." He agreed with James, naturally.

"I like feminine figures, and really, the way Moony's been acting, he might as well grow tits, he's been acting like he's on his god damn period. He needed a man." Sirius threw up his hands and shrugged as if him snogging Remus had to be done.

"So..." James trailed off, not knowing what to do anymore.

"So what?" Sirius snapped. James raised an eyebrow as his friend who seemed to change emotion in a snap, it was a bit tiresome usually. "So Remus broke up with his boyfriend and now he's my girlfriend." Sirius shrugged, brushing off James's dropped jaw with a smirk. Peter just looked confused. "Come along Moony, I'm starved." Sirius said grabbing Remus by his Gryffindor tie and pulling him from the room.


End file.
